Punishing
by Lord Youko
Summary: Shuichi is irritating Eiri while he's trying to work. Eiri thinks a punishment is in order. LEMON!


_**Summary**__: Shuichi is irritating Eiri while he's trying to work. Eiri thinks a punishment is in order. LEMON!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation and make no money out of the writing of this fic._

**Punishing**

"Yukii!"

No response.

"Yuki?"

No response.

"Yuuuuuuuuki! Yuki Yuki Yuki"

Eiri Yuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Shuichi," he managed out through gritted teeth. "I'm. Working."

Shuichi blinked.

"And I'm _bored_," he stated, as if both were circumstances of equal importance.

"So_ entertain_ yourself," Eiri said in a deathly calm voice.

"Well I'm trying," Shuichi sulked. "But you keep glaring at me like-"

"Somewhere _else_," Eiri clarified. "Go entertain yourself somewhere else"

Shuichi crossed his arms and huffed. "Well I _would _except it's_ raining_ so I can't _go_ anywhere."

Eiri glared out the window at the rain, as if his gaze alone would stop it from coming down.

"So," Shuichi said brightly. "Let's play a game. I spy with my little eye somethiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..blue."

Eiri took a deep breath. "Shuichi, I have told you 29 times today, I am working. Do not disturb me while I'm working."

The pink haired boy looked at him like he'd lost his marbles. "But I'm not disturbing you. I'm playing a game with you."

The damned brat said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shuichi," Eiri began, "If you disturb one more time, I'm going to-"

"Your shirt!" Shuichi declared triumphantly. Eiri stared. "Something blue is your shirt. I thought you would get that. It was easy."

Eiri lost it.

"Alright that's _it."_

Shuichi jumped as Eiri's laptop was shut with a snap.

"Yuki," he said slowly, getting to his feet and beginning to back off from his murderous boyfriend. "Yuki, what's the matter?"

"I spy with my little eye," Eiri began dementedly. "Something red."

Shuichi frowned. There was nothing red in the room. He followed Eiri's gaze. His boyfriend was staring at…his ass.

"Eeeep!" he squeaked, covering his bottom with both hands, paddling backwards from his advancing boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" Eiri asked, swiftly closing the distance between them. "Not interested in your little game anymore?"

Shuichi gasped as his back hit a wall; there was nowhere to go now. Crap! He was so screwed!

"T-that's not fair," Shuichi protested, looking at him in alarm. "Y-you can't even_ see _my butt."

"_Yet_," Eiri amended with a grin, trapping the smaller boy against the wall with his body.

"Y-yuki, I – I what do you think you're doing?"

The writer shoved his hands inside Shuichi's pants and the boy gasped.

"Y-yuki don't please…."

"Oh no," Eiri breathed, shoving his shorts to his knees. "You don't get to refuse after what you did."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Wh-what I did? I didn't do_ anything_! You're the one getting perverted ideas in your head!"

"And whose fault is that?" Eiri smirked, hooking a finger under one strap of his tank top and slowly pulling it down.

"It's yours! Be-besides, my ass isn't even red so that doesn't count!"

"It soon will be," Eiri murmured, bending down to throw the now naked boy over his shoulder and walking swiftly towards their bedroom.

"WHAT! Yuki! Put me down _right now_! Yuki!"

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Stop it, Yuki!"

Smack!

"What did you say?" Eiri murmured, golden eyes glinting like a predator's.

Shuichi saw the look in them and shivered. Boy, Yuki was scary when he was in such a mood. He looked…dangerous.

"I –I mean, please stop…Yuki…please…"

He loved it. He loved the way his seme made him beg. Loved the way he felt small and insignificant when he was with Yuki. Loved the way the novelist looked down at him with those cold eyes as though he knew he could do anything with Shuichi right now and the smaller boy would not be able to do anything about it.

_Smack!_

Shuichi whimpered when Yuki's large palm remained on his bottom this time to rub soothingly against the stinging region.

"Yuki, enough," he pleaded.

"Hmmm," Eiri considered. "No, I don't think you've learned your lesson."

Smack! _Smack!_

"Ow! Ow! Owwwwwwww! I have! I really have! I won't ever disturb you when you're working again! I swear!"

Eiri hummed in satisfaction. "And why won't you do that?"

One large palm rested threateningly against an exposed, pink cheek.

"Because…because you lose your thread when people disturb you while you're writing and you have to start all over again!"

Eiri patted the sore bottom in approval. "Good boy. And?"

Shuichi's eyes widened in panic. And? And what?

"Ummm…"

Eiri frowned.

SMACK!

"YUKI!" Shuichi whined.

"What did I tell you?" Eiri asked in a low, dangerous voice. Shuichi shivered at his tone. Yuki was _hot _when he was pissed.

"Y-you said…you said….argh! I don't remember what you said!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Shuichi was sobbing by the time Eiri paused.

"I told you not to make_ any_ noise when I'm writing, not to enter the_ room_ when I'm writing, and you _call out_ to me and try to make me play I Spy."

Shuichi sobbed, twisting in Yuki's grasp but the novelist planted an elbow on his back and leaned on him comfortably. Shuichi groaned. Damn, but Yuki was_ heavy_.

"I'm- I'm sorry! I swear I won't come in the room when you're writing, even if it's raining outside and- and I'm lonely. I'll stay quietly in another room till you're done with your work and – and I won't disturb you at all."

Wide, teary eyes looked up at him piteously.

"Please don't hurt me anymore, Yuki," the pink haired boy begged.

Against his will, Yuki felt his heart melt.

Shuichi gasped when the weight on his back was gone and he was pressed into the mattress, Eiri's light golden eyes staring down at him.

"You were lonely?" he asked softly, staring down into teary eyes.

Shuichi looked away. "I- yeah…"

His legs were folded at the knee and pressed against his chest and he felt Yuki's cock press against his entrance. He whimpered.

"Yuki…"

Then the novelist pressed into him, hard and smooth and Yuki sighed at the feeling. There was almost no pain. He was stretched well enough from last night and it seemed Yuki had used the cherry flavoured lube that K had gifted them for their anniversary.

"You can," Eiri said suddenly and Shuichi looked up at him. "Disturb me, I mean."

Shuichi frowned. "What?"

"You can disturb me when you're lonely," Eiri clarified, then withdrew from his lover and thrust back in, making Shuichi gasp.

"Thanks, Yuki," Shuichi said happily.

"Although," Eiri added thoughtfully. "Prepare to be fucked into the mattress if you do."

"Yuki! Don't say such embarrassing things!" Shuichi protested, burying his face in Yuki's chest to hide his smile.

Eiri's response was to nibble on his ear. After all, it wouldn't do at all if the brat learned his lesson _too _well and did _everything_ he said. He wouldn't have the chance to punish him like this then.

"Ahhhh!" Shuichi's hand went automatically to his arousal that Eiri was completely ignoring.

His wrists were captured in Eiri's large hand and slammed over his head.

"Yuki!" he whined.

"What?" Eiri murmured, grinding deep inside him, making him gasp as he brushed against _that _spot.

"Please…touch me…"

Eiri smirked at the blush that rose on his uke's cheeks.

"Ask me nicely," Eiri said.

"Please touch me, Yuki….I beg you…" Shuichi whispered in a small voice. Finally satisfied, Yuki reached down to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

Shuichi came with a scream, the same time Yuki released inside his ass.

* * *

"You're too cruel to me," Shuichi panted later when he was cuddled snugly against his seme's chest, wrapped tightly in Yuki's arms.

Yuki always held him in that possessive way so that Shuichi could barely even move from whatever position he was in, trapped under Eiri's arms and heavy legs. He loved it.

He could hear the smirk in his lover's voice when he replied. "You like it."

Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes.

_I do._

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^


End file.
